


Once More

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Make it better, 斯内普重生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 佩妮尖叫起来，莉莉捂住了嘴，然后慢慢地，她因愤怒和畏惧皱起的面容舒展开，形成一个笑。“你和我一样。”她说。斯内普回以微笑，第一次感到也许在这重来的生命中，他能改变些什么。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯内普重生梗，无CP个人向。本文斯内普大概时常是一种……老父亲心态（雾  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

斯内普听到的第一个声音是父母的争吵。

他在“童年地狱”和“最大烦恼是父母吵架的天堂”之间犹豫了一会儿，睁眼坐了起来。这是他儿时的房间，比他印象中更凌乱，这时的他还没有身为间谍和魔药大师的谨慎自觉。

他的房间没有窗户或镜子，经过跟家具的一番比对，斯内普认为自己现在十岁。同记忆中一样，他穿着母亲的旧衬衫睡觉，他的大部分衣服都是父母的旧衣服。眼下这些衬衫看起来真的很大，但在他十五岁开始窜个子之后，就再也穿不了它们了。

艾琳和托比亚还在那扇薄薄的房门后对骂，斯内普伸了个懒腰，要说他对这个年纪有什么怀念的，大概是一觉醒来就能完全恢复体力的身体。30岁以后他身体酸痛的时间越来越多，尤其是在彻夜伏案工作或者捣鼓药锅之后。

等尖叫转变成摔碎东西的声音，斯内普皱起眉头，这死后世界非得把一切都完全复刻吗？他或许有些想念自己的父母，尤其是母亲，但他真的不享受这部分，而这还恰好是他倒霉的三十八年人生中唯一能理直气壮说不是他的错的部分。如果死后世界的掌管者决定用这部分来惩罚他，未免太有幽默感了。

但他确实想再见到他们。

斯内普下了床，找到他不合脚的旧球鞋，做好看到怒容、泪水和一地狼藉的心理准备，推开了卧室门。

过了几个昼夜，斯内普终于觉得这可能不是什么死后世界，他真回到了自己的童年。也可能余下几十年的人生只是他醒来的前一天晚上做的一个梦，不过总体而言他并不这么认为。

如果这真的是一次从头来过的机会……

他不假思索地跑出了家门。他知道自己要去哪里，儿时的他花了太多时间来做这件事，他完全清楚每天什么时间去哪里能见到自己想见的人。

“妈妈说不许你这样，莉莉！”

“可是我没事儿，佩妮，看看这个。看我的本事！”

他记得这一天。

斯内普从灌木丛后面跳出来，吓了姐妹俩一跳。同他记忆中一样，佩妮跑向秋千，莉莉则站在原地没动，她从小就这么勇敢。斯内普注视着她，俯身拾起一朵落花，平托于掌心，莉莉的眼睛在它盛开时睁大了。

“这叫魔法。”斯内普说，“我们称会魔法的人为巫师，我是男巫，而你是女巫。”

佩妮尖叫起来，莉莉捂住了嘴，然后慢慢地，她因愤怒和畏惧皱起的面容舒展开，形成一个笑。

“你和我一样。”她说。

斯内普回以微笑，第一次感到也许在这重来的生命中，他能改变些什么。

他没有拆开那封自己知道内容的信，甚至没向莉莉暗示自己知道有这么一封信，然而姐妹俩还是在九又四分之三站台上吵起来了。斯内普站在母亲身边，看着莉莉气冲冲地抹着眼泪走上火车。

“别跟她走得太近。”艾琳对他说，“和她那样的人交朋友，不会有好结果。”

他记忆里没这部分，斯内普讶然抬头，见艾琳阴沉憔悴的脸上流露出担忧。他父亲拒绝到这满是“怪物”的站台上送送他。

“放心吧，妈妈。”他回答，主动拥抱了自己的母亲。

斯内普避开了莉莉所在的车厢，找到一个空包间。没记错的话，莉莉起初应该是同波特和布莱克进了一个车厢，倒不是说他觉得没了自己这会儿波特和莉莉就能有多投缘，他只是还不想见到波特。现在波特还什么都没有做，却是他恨了一辈子的人，很难说这种不对等的感觉放在莉莉和波特身上哪个更叫他不舒服。

再说，如果在他与波特没有吵起来的情况下，莉莉能跟他们好好聊会儿，也没什么坏处。

几分钟后他的车厢门咣当一声开了，莉莉满面怒容地出现在他面前。

“你为什么不去跟我坐在一起？”她质问。

“我看到你的车厢好像是满的。”斯内普回答，撒谎不眨眼差不多是他的第二本能了，“你……和他们吵架了？”

“我干嘛要跟他们吵架？我一直在等你！”莉莉生气地说，一把将箱子甩到他对面的座位上，“为什么不叫我一声？我等了你好半天！”

斯内普艰难地吞咽了一下，意识到莉莉远非他记忆中那尊完美的雕塑之后，与她相处变得容易了一些。然而偶尔，他还是会感到这种震撼。有很多年的时间他都在想莉莉是否会在另一个世界等他，给他一个原谅。

“呃，谢谢。”他说。

莉莉注意到了他的异样，她的怒火暂时平息了，“你怎么了，西弗？”

“我在想……我妈妈。”

“没事的，他们一定也很想你。没准你暑假回去的时候，他们就不吵架了呢。”莉莉安慰他。

那是不可能的，艾琳和托比亚又争吵了十几年，而后托比亚突发疾病去世，艾琳就此再也不曾出现在儿子面前。

“也许吧。”斯内普回答，“我看到你好像跟你姐姐吵架了。”

“佩妮说……她说我是怪物，说霍格沃茨是怪物学校。”莉莉的眼睛立刻蓄满了泪水，“她只是嫉妒！”

“我也这么认为。”斯内普已经意识到说出这些话没有想象中困难，“我很难过她这么对待你。”

火车有节奏地摇晃，带着他们驶入旷野。

“西弗勒斯，”莉莉倾身抓住他的手，斯内普吓了一跳，“到学校以后，我们还会是朋友，对吗？”

“……对。”

结果再次见到波特远不像他想象中那样惊心动魄。

斯内普甚至都做好了使用大脑封闭术的准备（十一岁的身体用起来差强人意），然而真正与詹姆·波特面对面时，斯内普发现这个男孩是如此瘦小，笑容也远没有他记忆中恶毒，仅仅是浅薄的孩童式的残忍。这只是个傻小子，他见过、教训过无数这样的学生。这个孩子威胁不到他。

“斯莱特林，你笑什么？”波特叫道，布莱克在朋友身边暗暗警惕着。他比波特阴沉一些，但远远不像后来那样愤怒和锋利。

“没什么。”斯内普顺口回答，“我还以为你会更强壮些。”

他本无意挑衅，结果周围的人哄笑起来，波特立刻拔出了魔杖。好吧，这事看来注定不能善了。

斯内普三秒内就缴了波特的械，他们连第一周的课都还没上完，这完全不是场公平决斗，但他相当享受这个。

波特和他的朋友们决斗和耍阴招进步得都挺快，斯内普作为前教师的部分对这个还是赞赏的。如果他课堂里都是波特这样的学生——算了，他们绝对会很快发现等药剂变色太无聊于是开始互炸坩埚。

入校前斯内普便考虑了很久，在简直弱智的一年级课堂上思量再三，他来到了八楼的石兽前。如果这会儿邓不利多安排口令的风格与二十年后不同，至少他也可以等着校长下去吃饭。对于在教工席上与学生们共同进餐这件事，邓不利多其实比看上去认真得多。

“酸味汽水，覆盆子果酱，蟑螂堆……”

石兽跳开了，斯内普登上旋转楼梯。想到办公室的主人不再是他，也许再也不必是，他只觉如释重负。没准这辈子他能对邓不利多友好点儿。

老人隔着宽阔的办公桌和整个房间饶有兴致地打量着他，福克斯在啃一小块骨头，他很久、很久没见到这个场景了。为了让邓不利多相信自己，斯内普想了十几个版本的开场白，结果一个也没用上。

“真高兴能再次见到你，校长。”他说。

考虑到纳吉尼成为魂器是在伏地魔复生之后，他们要对付的魂器共五个。基本可以认为挂坠盒、冠冕和戒指都在已知的地点，但日记本肯定不在还没毕业的卢修斯手上，贝拉此时也未必能够到权力核心，所以这两件目前下落不明。邓不利多的意见是为了避免伏地魔发现他们已经盯上魂器，最好等确定所有魂器下落后尽可能快地全部毁掉。

“你似乎有不同意见，西弗勒斯。”

“没有，先生，你是对的。”斯内普的手指焦躁地在桌上敲着，“但我们不知道要花多久才能找到那两个魂器，还有黑魔王——我是说伏地魔，我们要怎么战胜他？他才是最大的问题。上一次是莉莉——我不能——”

有一瞬间他后背发凉，他意识到自己面对的是阿不思·邓不利多，那个掌控全局的人。

“你不会牺牲波特夫妇，对吧？”他低声问，“如果不去干扰历史，十年后战争还是会结束，只要毁掉所有魂器，伏地魔就再也不会复活了……你会那样做吗？”

邓不利多沉默了一刻，血液在斯内普的脑子里作响，记忆咒对这种情况有效吗？还是说他要——

“没想到我二十年后成了那种人。”校长温和地说，“我还以为到我这个年纪，人就不太会改变了呢。”

斯内普颤抖着笑笑，他快从椅子上滑下去了，该死的容易激动的青少年身体。

“以防万一。”他说。

“有一件事我需要得到你的保证，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多说，“既然我们要合作摧毁魂器，在这件事上，我希望你不要擅自采取任何行动。”

“我有个条件，”斯内普说，没计较对方仍有点把他当成孩子，“别的我可以只看成果，但是去找挂坠盒和戒指的时候，你必须带上我。否则我就不保证遵守任何承诺。”

邓不利多同意了。

斯内普很不情愿地承认，他有点理解哈利的感受了（比起正疯狂跳梁那个，他宁可对尚未出生的波特使用教名）。怀揣一个关系巫师界命运的重大计划，也不会让校园纠纷变得没那么惹人烦。

“就算你让我出尽洋相——虽然你做不到，莉莉也不会更喜欢你。”三年级时他手里抓着两根魔杖，忍无可忍地摊牌，“向她证明我有多糟糕是没用的，你得让她看见你的优点，而且我敢肯定在走廊上随便给同学念咒在她眼里不算优点。”

波特还没从这记直拳中缓过来，布莱克先笑出了声。

“精彩，我都要对你刮目相看了，鼻涕精。”

“这事和伊万斯没关系！”波特叫道，涨红了脸，“我才不喜欢她！”

说起来，波特似乎确实是五年级以后才开始试着约莉莉出去的。天啊，年轻真好。

“好吧，那你就再试一次。”斯内普把魔杖还给他。

痛揍波特和他的朋友们的感觉总归很不错，反正他可以美其名曰训练未来社员。

邓不利多总算去有求必应屋取出冠冕的时候，斯内普还以为对方会破戒使用什么禁忌的咒语，毕竟眼下格兰芬多宝剑还没吸收蛇怪毒液的威力，没法用它毁掉魂器。

结果邓不利多操着一口不知从哪学来的蛇佬腔钻进了密室，敲昏蛇怪，掰下来两颗牙。

斯内普很遗憾自己不得不闭着眼活动，没能目睹整场战斗。

“为什么不直接杀了它？”

“这是创始人留给霍格沃茨的珍贵财产。”邓不利多回答，“也许斯莱特林其他的继任者能用它发挥些好的作用。”


	2. Chapter 2

斯内普一天晚饭后将他父母叫到一起，建议他们离婚，结果他破天荒地从母亲那里也收获了看怪物的眼神。

他们合力对他破口大骂，斯内普什么都没说，在情况升级至肢体冲突前逃出了家门。

他可以改变历史，加速打倒伏地魔的进程，阻止更多无辜者死去，甚至可以救他父亲的命——他知道托比亚会在什么时候犯什么病，能提前做好准备。

但他拯救不了另一个人的幸福。斯内普学到的另一件事是幸福和厄运不同，如果你拒绝它，你就真的永远得不到。

邓不利多指出他对消灭伏地魔太过狂热，建议他更专注于自己的生活。

“还有五年。”斯内普说，“我绝不能让莉莉被杀。但如果不能在1981年万圣节前结束战争，战争延长的每一天，死去的人都该算到我头上。”

“天哪，”邓不利多说，“我还以为为每个人愧疚是我的专利呢。”

斯内普笑了笑，尽管现在是少年的形象，但他感觉自己上辈子从来没跟邓不利多这么平等过，至少从前他不会没有特定目的地跟邓不利多一块在霍格沃茨的走廊散步。看着窗外天幕点缀的星辰，斯内普觉得阻止战火波及城堡，也是他这辈子必须要试着去做的事。

“关于到食死徒内部卧底的事，我建议你重新考虑一下，西弗勒斯。”校长突然说。

“没什么可考虑的。你需要在他那边有人，我是最合适的人选。”斯内普回答，“我尽可能保持了与穆尔赛博他们的友谊，没问题的。这次——”

“据我所知，成为食死徒的固定仪式，是在左前臂烙下黑魔标记。”奇怪，邓不利多通常不会这样重复常识，“那是终身性的。”

仅仅是想到这个，斯内普便下意识地抓住了左前臂。那种灼痛似乎能从他的记忆传导到皮肤上。

“有得是比一个烙印更要命的事。”斯内普说，“既然我曾经——”

“好好考虑。”校长高深莫测地说，拐了个弯走开了。

斯内普恼火而迷惑地瞪着他的背影，再活一辈子他也不可能完全搞懂邓不利多。

然而第二天斯内普就明白了那些故意的打断和多余的解释是因为什么。

莉莉气势汹汹地把他从课间人流里拖到了空走廊。

“为什么不告诉我你学习黑魔法和跟穆尔赛博交朋友是为了去卧底？”

斯内普后退两步，捏了捏鼻梁。

“我猜猜，”他说，“波特他们偷听了我跟邓不利多的对话，然后把它张扬得满城堡都是。”

“没有，他们觉得这可能会害你被杀。”莉莉回答，“但莱姆斯告诉了我，他觉得我有权利知道。不像某人。”她格外强调了最后一句。

波特什么时候长出大局观了？

“这是……有必要的。”他头疼地说，“我没有不信任你，莉莉，但对间谍工作来说，知道我身份的人越少越好。”

“你到底有没有把我当朋友？”莉莉的声音软化了，眼睛开始氤氲雾气，斯内普最怕这个，他又后退了一点，“我总觉得你在对我隐瞒很多事，西弗勒斯……”

“你是我最好的朋友。”他把两只手像盾牌一样举在胸前，“但我不是总能像我希望的那样行事，这是为了……更重要的目的。还有，”现在会是坦白的好时机吗？“我学习黑魔法跟那些没有关系。我喜欢黑魔法，在这点上我与你的确不同，我认为它们很迷人。我不会停止学习黑魔法，但我也希望你能信任我……监督我为了正确的目的使用它们。”

莉莉注视着他，愤怒和失望平息下去，取而代之的是他看不懂的情绪。斯内普希望她能理解，他不是非得得到她的支持，但他真的需要。

“莉莉，……！！！”

红发女孩上前两步，亲上他的嘴角。斯内普上辈子意识到自己要被伏地魔放蛇咬死的时候，也没退得这么仓皇。

“我想要更了解你，西弗勒斯。”莉莉坚定地说，脸上泛起一丝红晕。

斯内普傻得跟克拉布一样。

“我们，这个，以后再谈……”

他不顾莉莉的呼喊，一步三级逃下台阶，结果一脚踩中一个特别弱智的陷阱。听见左腿腓骨在往前的惯性下折断的声音时，斯内普由衷诅咒自己的第二次生命。

莉莉送他去校医院之后没有逼着他谈话，但没多久波特也气势汹汹地把他从课间人流里拖到了空走廊。

“玛丽说你拒绝了伊万斯，她在宿舍里哭呢。”

斯内普对每一个把自己推到今日局面的人生决策后悔极了。

“所以呢？”他说，“你要为了她跟我决斗吗？”

“我想知道理由！”波特说，“如果是为了那个间谍计划——”

“不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“与你无关。”惹恼波特仍不失为改善心情的方法，“你只管去追求她就是了。”

“莉莉不是一件你可以让给我的东西！”波特愤怒地嚷道，声音再大一点，选中这个无人的地方就没意义了，“你伤了她的心，不能什么都不说就这么过去！”

这白痴简直令人难以置信。

“……我会向她道歉。”

波特抱着胳膊，仍然怒气冲冲地瞪着他，现在这男孩跟他记忆中更接近了，但仍然相去甚远。

“我还是想知道你为什么拒绝伊万斯。”他听起来既不服又挫败，“你跟她这么亲近，怎么会不想跟她在一起？”

因为我跟她之间差了一辈子的距离。看着她使我感觉自己像个长辈，同时当我闭上眼，我总能在眼帘后看见她的墓碑。我永远不会再像爱她一样爱任何人，但我也不可能像一个人类将另一个人类纳入生命一样拥抱她。在我脑海中总是有两个互相矛盾的莉莉·伊万斯同时存在，而莉莉值得一个能够注视独一无二的她的人。

斯内普决定长话短说。

“因为我是基佬。”

莉莉找他道了歉，但再次伤心地问他为什么不肯向自己出柜。

我之前根本就没有柜子啊，斯内普想。

“你知道我的家庭。”他用酝酿得刚刚好的情绪说，“要承认自己有更多异于常人的地方……对我而言不太容易。抱歉。”

爸，妈，对不起。

莉莉理解了，给了他一个抱抱，这个斯内普可以接受。

“波特为你找我算账来着。”

“我知道！”莉莉哼了一声，“多管闲事的自大狂，以为你不喜欢我，我就会跟他约会吗？”

“他不是为了这个，我也没有不喜欢你。”斯内普告诉她，“他来找我是因为我伤了你的心，对此他很生气。他还说你不是一件可以让给他的东西。”

莉莉又鄙视了波特一番，但看得出来，她对斯内普的陈述挺印象深刻的。

“我听说你的第二次校园生活十分丰富多彩。”邓不利多话里带着些许戏谑，手臂上挂着旅行斗篷。

斯内普毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。

“我还想过，你也许会试图阻止波特男孩的出生。”

“你想不到我上辈子花了多大力气阻止这个。”他干干地笑了笑，“这辈子我打算顺其自然。”

而且他再也不想毁掉别人的幸福了。

他们幻影移形到大汉格顿，在冈特家的废墟中找到了戒指。邓不利多用咒语检查时，斯内普紧张地盯着他。

“……是复活石。”老人小声说，神情出现了些许恍惚。

斯内普扑上去，暗自祈祷单纯的触碰不会烧焦自己的手。他将戒指抓在手心里，手背在身后踉跄后退。他想喊几句话促进邓不利多清醒，但他的嗓子紧张得像块拧紧的布。斯内普没去碰魔杖，如果邓不利多要抢夺，拿不拿都一样。

邓不利多沉默了片刻。

“上一次我就是这么死的，对吗？”

斯内普点点头，心脏狂跳，手中魂器冰凉。

他们一块回到城堡，动手用毒牙制成的匕首摧毁戒指之前，邓不利多都没有要求斯内普把它拿出来。

斯内普再度升入七年级前，他们总算解决了四个魂器。有八成的把握赫奇帕奇金杯还是在莱斯特兰奇的金库里，但要不受注意地潜入古灵阁把它毁掉，就算对邓不利多也非易事。而且让邓不利多从保护挂坠盒的毒药的影响下恢复，也得花上一阵子。

若不是有这些课外活动支撑，他大概早就被烦得把自己退学了。

斯内普日益焦躁，时间越来越少，但他还没看到击败伏地魔本人的方法，而且一旦毕业，莉莉他们就会加入凤凰社。他从未低估这件事的危险性，只要历史发生哪怕一丁点偏差，那些人就可能被一道原本勉强躲开的死咒击中。

“你把自己逼得太紧了。”邓不利多说，这时他已经两天没睡着过。

“说得轻巧。”斯内普反击，“你又不是那个看过未来的人。”

“既然我们已经采取了行动，你所谓未来的改变已经成为必然。”老人回答，“所以本质上，你是在阻止过去的悲剧重演。关于这个我认为自己还有些发言权。”

于是斯内普去找庞弗雷夫人开了点安眠药，因为学生被禁止随意服用自己调制的药剂，他这操蛋的人生。

十月份莉莉答应了跟波特一起去霍格莫得，对此斯内普心情复杂。


	3. Chapter 3

斯内普渐渐疏远了此前的朋友，只还按期参加聚会和活动，以便悄悄给被盯上的人帮忙。他还没完全放弃卧底的想法，但如果要按原计划进行，他就必须考虑对策。现在彼得·佩迪鲁也是知情者，他在出卖斯内普这件事上一秒都不会犹豫。而且说真的，他很怀疑那些人中有任何一个擅长保守秘密。

另一方面，他自己也有些厌倦当间谍了。他不是擅长坦诚的那类人，但不必负担太多秘密的感觉很好。再者，自从偷听了谈话，波特和布莱克不但找他麻烦的频率大大降低，还总用一种悲壮的表情看他，卢平和佩迪鲁则是偷偷摸摸地心照不宣，莉莉也时常旁敲侧击想知道他的最终决定，这导致斯内普感觉在他们的目送下去当卧底简直十足傻叉。

所以，对，他真的在考虑光明正大地作为凤凰社成员战斗。这个想法总令他有点内疚，也许是对他记忆中那个邓不利多吧。他们一起打了一场没有剧本的战争，那人尽心竭力到连自己的死亡也要拿来作为筹码，他总觉得既然还能做得更多，自己便不应止步。

“我认为二十年后的我会因为自己让你这么想羞愧而死。”邓不利多说。

“你没羞愧而死，”斯内普提醒他，“你被我给杀了。”

“我很抱歉。”

这是另一个促使他倾向于接着卧底的原因：沟通障碍。

斯内普时常觉得把别人当成敌人来打交道要方便得多。

莉莉问他想不想在她和波特的婚礼上当伴郎的时候，斯内普直接把整瓶墨水打翻在了书上。

“……我没意识到你们已经进展到这步了。”他小心地吸干墨水，以免连笔记一起清理掉，顺便还可以不看莉莉。

“还没有啦。”莉莉听起来有点儿羞涩，“我只是在想……总之，你愿意吗？”

“我不知道我能不能去。”斯内普抛出万能答案。

莉莉好一会儿没说话，他磨磨蹭蹭地完成手头的工作，抬头面对她。

“我很荣幸得到这个邀请——”

“我没在要求你必须到场，这只是假设而已，没人真要结婚。”莉莉打断他，“我只是在问你，作为我最好的朋友，你愿不愿意在我婚礼上当伴郎。为什么你老是躲躲闪闪的啊，西弗？”

因为我知道绝壁有人要结婚，而且你上次结婚的时候我伤心得喝了个烂醉，这个理由好像不行。

“如果新郎不是波特，我可以考虑。”斯内普勉强说。

“你还真的是很讨厌詹姆哎。”莉莉诧异地扬起眉毛，“我还以为没人会比我从前更讨厌他了。”

“显然，你恨死他了。”斯内普干巴巴地说。

莉莉的脸又红了。

“他有时候就是个混蛋，但他也有些可爱的地方。”

“我真的不想听这个。”

“那你到底是为什么这么讨厌他？”莉莉好奇地问，“是因为他老是挑衅你吗？但他好像从来都打不过你吧，而且现在他也不会随便给人念咒了。”

因为在他打得过我的时候经常打，还扒过我内裤，而且是在你跟我绝交的时候扒我内裤。

斯内普听到了神明的冷笑。

“习惯。”他回答。

“说真的，我感觉他挺佩服你的，而且你也对他另眼相看，有一阵子我都以为你有点喜欢他呢，在你说你是同——现在没有了！只是那个时候而已！”

斯内普罔顾杖尖喷回去的墨水，惊恐地瞪了她好久。

历经长时间的慎重考虑，最终斯内普毕业后一咬牙加入了凤凰社，代价是他逃不过波特和莉莉的婚礼了。

不过他好歹逃过了伴郎，然后在伴郎布莱克建议他当伴娘的时候又揍了他和波特一次。现在一对二的情况下斯内普其实已经没有太大把握能击败波特和布莱克了，但波特全程笑得像只鹅，根本念不出完整的咒语。

将功折罪，他说服了佩妮来当莉莉的伴娘。尽管佩妮在一大堆金色小天使凭空出现的时候就尖叫着逃走了，莉莉还是很高兴，原谅了他。

观礼时斯内普坐了观众席第一排，新郎亲吻新娘时他内心中有个小角落仍在妒忌，然而总体而言，他感觉尘埃落定。

他逃过了婚礼大合影，然而没能逃过凤凰社创立时的合照。

上次凤凰社组建斯内普显然不在场，因而也就没顾上提防这个（邓不利多绝对是故意不提醒他）。说实话，他认为合照这个行为十分低智商。凤凰社可是个地下反抗组织，只要有一个错误的人拿到照片，他们就可能被一网打尽。

幸好邓不利多没有人手一张照片，说是先存在自己那，等战争结束后再洗出来发给大家。想到这大概是老年人的收集癖，斯内普也就原谅了校长，毕竟准备得再充分他们中也会有人战死，有张照片能用来祭奠总是好的。

“你最好小心点儿，鼻涕精。”拍完照，詹姆对他说，“我可不想整天去救你的屁股。”

“这是我听你说过最有水平的双关。”卢平温和地说。

“我猜鼻涕精更喜欢在上面。”西里斯接道，“所以不用担心他的屁股。”

莉莉和佩迪鲁露出好奇的神情。

“喂，我根本没那个意思！……”詹姆嚷嚷，引来众人侧目。

斯内普希望自己能赶紧死掉。

他催着邓不利多去催狼毒药剂的发明者加快进度，使得它提前六年面世。既然他的主要工作之一就是为社员提供药物，加上这一种，也没什么要紧的。

只是为了凤凰社。

斯内普并没觉得重生一次就能让运气多垂青自己，当他认可他们中有人会战死时，也就做好了那个人是自己的准备。

对于初代社员牺牲的经过斯内普只记得一部分，他没能救下博恩斯一家，但竭尽所能帮助普威特兄弟逃脱。可能太尽力了点。

躺在地窖里等着看食死徒和失血哪个会先要自己命时，斯内普想，幸好能告诉邓不利多的他都交代完了。

结果波特带着三个朋友大概违背了十几条命令，丝毫不给面子地打破了这片刻安详，架着斯内普狂奔了大概几百米冲出反幻影移形咒范围，然后强行幻影移形大概把他全身的伤口都扩大了一倍。求生欲望是真的强烈，莽撞也是真的莽撞。

“怎么……又他妈是你……”他艰难地说，闭上眼睛。

“啥？”波特在他脑袋旁边没完没了地叫，“鼻涕精！你可别给我死在这里啊！快快复苏！”

傻逼，这个咒语不是治疗用的。

斯内普惨叫着被强行拖回清醒，他想如果这样还死未免太亏了。

邓不利多是个牛逼的人物，他不但牛逼，还牛逼他妈了个逼。

斯内普原本还等着看他用什么办法溜进古灵阁砸碎赫奇帕奇金杯再溜出来，结果莉莉回家待产后不久，这老不死的大摇大摆地闯进金库毁掉魂器，顺便跟暴怒赶来的伏地魔进行了他们的世纪决战。

妖精们封闭古灵阁的速度不是盖的，这场决斗的波及范围基本被限制在了地下，只震塌了古灵阁的地面部分和相邻的几座房子。然而对角巷并未因此幸免于难，食死徒主力和凤凰社晚一步到达，在街道上展开激烈的混战，此后傲罗也加入进来。幸而伏地魔得势后对角巷主街道日益萧条，战斗没有波及太多无辜。

黎明将至时，邓不利多走出曾是古灵阁的废墟，他半身浴血，袍子满是斑驳的焦痕，脊背挺直，步伐稳定。

凤凰停在他肩头，流下珍珠般的泪水。

“心慈手软。”斯内普多少有些不满，“你真相信阿兹卡班能关住伏地魔？”

邓不利多只是笑笑。他很有兴趣地翻看斯内普带来的《预言家日报》，上面把那场决斗写得天花乱坠，然而事实是仅有几名最初与伏地魔随行的食死徒称得上目击者，但他们都没能清醒过半程。

“战争结束了，西弗勒斯。”校长说，“你对此作何感想？”

斯内普考虑了一下。

“早知道能活下来，我就不该随便出柜。”他说。

“人们总会为走捷径付出代价。”

这句至理名言用在这里好像哪不对，又好像没有哪不对。

“我倒认为，如果能料到余生这么长，我会早些把这件事做完。”邓不利多又说。

斯内普的下巴落了下来，他把它合上，清清嗓子。

“在我的那个未来，你死后，斯基特给你写了本书。”他说，“大部分内容是垃圾，但有几封你跟格林德沃的通信，不像是伪造的。”

“哦？哪几封？”邓不利多十指相触，镜片上方的目光天真无邪，“我希望他没把那些不适合未成年人阅读的留在巴希达家里——话说回来，按照英国的法律，他当时也还没有成年。真是难忘的青春时光啊。”

“……”

斯内普觉得自己这辈子还能再干掉邓不利多一次。

说服莉莉让布莱克当哈利·波特教父并不难，然而发现波特夫妇还兴致勃勃地打算生二胎乃至三胎时，斯内普心态有点崩了。

“我绝不给波特当教父！”他尽可能没那么凶地吼道，因为哈利在被吵醒的时候特别擅长制造噪音。

“喂，我觉得你有点针对我。”詹姆说，“我是不知道你这戏剧性的怪脾气哪儿来的，不过我们可以让那孩子姓伊万斯，这你总没意见了吧？”

“不行！”

“好吧，既然你这么不愿意，我可以去问问佩妮。”莉莉若无其事地说，“看她是否愿意做西弗勒斯·波特的教母。”

斯内普全身所有的毛发都在听到那个名字的瞬间竖了起来。

“教父就教父。”他咬牙切齿地说。


End file.
